Broken Vows
by GRandElusYon
Summary: What if Xena and Ares were married before the events of the Xena trilogy in Hercules. How would Ares have reacted to Xena's actions? This is one idea
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Vows**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Xena, Ares, or Hercules or any other recognizable characters from _Hercules: The Legendary Journeys_ or _Xena: Warrior Princess_. Just borrowing them for a story that wouldn't leave me alone.

 **Author's Note:** This takes place between, during and after Warrior Princess, Unchained Heart, and Sins Of The Past.

 **Chapter 1**

We had fought before my beloved wife, and chosen, had gone to conquer Parthis. It wasn't a big fight, we had certainly had bigger ones during our relationship of ten years, but it set into motion events that would change both of our lives and our relationship. I had tried to warn her that Darphus was trying to turn our army against her, but she didn't want to hear about any offers of help I wanted to give.

"Ares, I can handle some discontented soldiers. I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" Xena yelled as she prepared to rejoin our troops outside Parthis.

"Xe, Princess, please listen to me. Darphus is going to countermand your orders, then have you walk The Gauntlet! If that happens, you know there's nothing I can do to help you survive that! EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MY CHOSEN AND WIFE, YOU ARE STILL A MORTAL, for now, AND I CAN'T PROTECT YOU FROM THAT ALMOST CERTAIN DEATH! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO TO AN EARLY TRIP TO MY UNCLE'S REALM?!" I couldn't help screaming back at her, finally losing my temper as I watched her put on her leather shift and the special battle armor I had Hephaestus make for her along with the chakram which had both been wedding gifts.

"Has your faith in all your training of me faltered that much since I failed to defeat Jercules, husband of mine?" she spat out as she finished putting on her armor, only to check that everything was in place and attached correctly in the vanity mirror across from our bed.

I ran a hand down my face in annoyance. She had to pull that card again, didn't she? Since her plan to turn my mongrel half-brother's best friend against him had backfired spectacularly, she had been much moodier and had a much shorter fuse. It was one of the few times one of her plans had not worked out. She had always taken failure very personally.

"Never, my Princess. I just hate the thought of anything potentially permanently taking you away from me. You know how protective I am of you, since Caesar's attempted crucifixion of you!" I said impatiently. _Why couldn't she just let me help her with the Darphus problem this one time, and make an example of what happens to those who plot against my wife and future goddess?_

 _Because then I wouldn't be the woman you fell in love with and married. I must do this my way._ A voice said inside my head. _Now send me to my troops so I can get this battle done, and plan the next step in our conquest_

"As you wish, Princess." I said, and with an annoyed sigh, and with a thought sent her to what I knew would be anything but a normal battle.

Opening a portal, I watched as everything happened exactly as I told her it would. The only thing I hadn't banked on happening was my mongrel half-brother showing up, teaming with my princess, and then having her join him on his travels.

 _Princess? Xe? I know you can hear me. Are you in need of Athena's healing after what they put you through during the Gauntlet? I think she would make an exception of doing something to help me, for her favorite sister-in-law._ Not receiving an answer, I reopened the portal, only to receive the shock of my life!

The reason I hadn't received an answer, was because my wife was busy screwing my mortal enemy! My heart literally stopped, as I saw the worst thing I could imagine. _WHAT IN TARTARUS DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING!? I know we fought, and she was pissed before everything happened, but how could she…, and with him of all beings…?! Did our vows suddenly mean so little to her, after today's events?_ I quickly transported myself to where she was and let her feel my heartbreak and anger through our bond, before disappearing back to what had once been our home.

"You don't know what a huge mistake you have just made, but you soon will." I said forming a fireball and throwing it at the tapestry of us on our wedding day. She had looked so magnificent that day, wearing an ice blue, form fitting dress that matched her eyes perfectly. That had been the best day of my life since she had agreed to become my chosen. _I will make her pay for this!_ I thought maliciously, going to where Darphus's body had been slain.

"Your job is not yet done Darphus! You will rise and finish what you set in motion!" I commanded, reanimating his body. "You will go after Hercules and Xena, the former Princess of War."

"As you command, my Lord Ares!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Reappearing in my Macedonian temple, I lounged in my throne, waiting for my revenge to start. _You shouldn't be punishing her in this way. You should bring her here and fight it out in private as you usually do._ A small voice said in my head. _At least give her a chance to explain why she did the unthinkable and betrayed you and broke your marriage vows._

As I looked around room made of black marble and hematite, I couldn't help reminiscing of happier times spent in our home, training, romantic dinners, battle planning, the many romantic couplings we had had throughout the Halls. What had changed…..? if she was unhappy with anything, why didn't she tell me?

Watching Darphus destroying more villages I realized there was no pleasure in it. _What about sending Graegus for even more destruction? It has been awhile since he's gotten the chance to enjoy himself…._ With a wave of my hand I sent a scroll to Darphus, telling him to send any troublesome peasants to an abandoned temple I had near Elysia, and with a second wave of my hand sent Graegus to the formerly unoccupied temple.

I knew it wouldn't take long for Jercules and my wife to make their way to Elysia, especially given the fact that by now I'm certain they had heard that Darphus was once again among the living, all I had to do now was wait.

Watching Xe's face as she realized that I had given a small amount of support to the bastard who had ordered her beaten by her former soldiers, I saw utter hatred and was that a hint of despair at the possibility that she had been replaced? _Doesn't feel so good does it, Princess? Don't worry though, you can defeat him, you will just have to use that cunning mind of yours to figure out how. Then we will have a long overdue discussion about what will happen since you betrayed me and broke our vows_

Once they had defeated Darphus and Graegus, who between the two of us, I never really liked, too ugly, and uncontrollable in my opinion, my wife and mongrel half brother finally parted ways.

 _Ares…._

 _Well this should be an interesting conversation…._ Within seconds I appeared behind her in the temple. Looking around, I couldn't help growling at how rundown the temple looked. Dust covered everything, the once beautiful purple curtains were well on their ways to being completely destroyed by mold, the once smooth marble walls and hematite floors were full of cracks and uneven patches and everything was covered in dust at least three inches thick. _Why do I keep this temple….? Perhaps after I am done here, I will get rid of it._

"You have a lot of nerve calling me after your actions the other day, Xena Amphipolitano." I spat out, using the name of a resident of Amphipolis rather than the one bestowed upon her as the wife of heir to the Olympian king. "Don't think I don't know about you screwing my mongrel of a little half-brother! Do the vows that we made in front of the Fates on our wedding day ten years ago really mean that little to you? Did one argument really make that much of an impact on our relationship that you had to run to him of all people! Have I not given you everything I had, not placed the world at the tips of your figners? Was it something I did?" by the time I was finished I could barely get the words past the lump in my throat that signified the absolute anguish I was barely holding back.

"Ares…" she started before I abruptly cut her off

"Right now, you don't have the privilege of saying my name. if you are going to address me personally, you will refer to me as My Lord or Sir, am I understood?!" I said, for the first time in our relationship of god and chosen using the power granted a god to order his chosen to do something.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." She said, her eyes spitting fire at me. "I know you saw that, and I honestly can say nothing to justify my deeds. I can only say that I regretted it as soon as it happened, and I believe it was done out of a pitying love on his part, and I was so eager to feel anything other than pain that I allowed it to happen. I never had the intention of breaking our vows, especially with him of all people! And I intend to limit any interactions I may have with him in the future. I also ask that you allow me to atone for the wrong I have committed against you. I also ask that you relieve me of my duties as the general of your personal army. I feel I am no longer the right person to be leading it, especially given recent events." She said, no longer able to meet my eyes, as a lone tear slid its way down her porcelain cheek. "I will also accept whatever punishment My Lord deems appropriate for my recent egregious deeds that has made him doubt my dedication to the vows I took ten years ago." She spoke in a broken whisper.

Seeing that lone tear and the fact that she no longer met my eyes, told me more than anything else, just what the recent events had done to my Princess, and wife of War and Prince of Olympus. Yes, that is where the nickname The Warrior Princess came from, it flows so much better than Princess of War. _Oh, my Warrior Princess, what did those bastard followers of Darphus do to you…?_ I couldn't help thinking. I hated seeing her in any type of pain, and I could sense through our bond that she was truly in an incredible amount of pain.

"I refuse to relieve you of the title of Supreme General of my personal armies, I will however allow you to take a leave of absence for an indeterminate amount of time, while we work to fix this. Come, let us see to treating those wounds you sustained during your trip through The Gauntlet. We shall discuss your punishment once those wounds have been dealt with. Don't bother denying your exhaustion and pain to me, you know I can sense both of them through our bond" I told her, sensing her about to protest her exhaustion and pain, as I took her hand as we went through the ether to our chambers in the Halls of War.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Kevin Smith who portrayed Ares so perfectly on the 16_ _th_ _anniversary of his passing May he be enjoying eternal peace and happiness in the Elysian Fields_

Reappearing in our bed chambers, I quickly made Xena's battle armor disappear, and gently placed her on the silky royal blue sheets of our bed. Looking at the innumerable bruises and cuts covering her body, I was amazed at the fact that up until I had appeared in front of her in that clearing, she was still standing.

 _By my family and me, she is truly the most strong-willed mortal I have ever known! If any other mortal had gone through what she just did, they'd be on the far side of Tartarus! And we'd have no chance of fixing this! I can't imagine what would happen if I ever had to truly live without her…._ I thought with a shudder.

As my wife whimpered in pain, I quickly called for Athena. _I will never understand the friendship between those two._ _Time to eat some crow, I had once sworn that I would never allow Athena entrance to my private fortress. The things one does for those they love…._ "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Weaving, and Honorable Warfare, I grant you permission to enter the Halls of War. My wife is in dire need of your blessing for me to heal her." I said, lowering the barriers surrounding my fortress temporarily.

In a blinding flash of golden light, my least favorite sibling appeared.

"Ares, what could Xena possibly need my blessing for healing that you couldn't handle? SWEET ZEUS AND HERA! WHO DID THIS TO HER?!" she breathed, upon seeing my wife's bruised and battered body.

"Her former Lieutenant and several of her soldiers. They made her walk The Gauntlet. They are nawt but ashes now. So do I have your permission to heal my wife?" I ground out.

"Of course. I'm so sorry she was put through that. If she needs anything more, just let me know." Athena said as she disappeared.

 _Well that went a lot better than I expected. I guess even Athena can be civil, when absolutely necessary._ With that thought I set about to healing the most important person in my life, now that I had the much needed blessing.

I started with her shoulders and upper back. The severity of the bruising and swelling on her shoulders truly surprised me, especially given how well she had fought the past few days. _Thank Zeus and Hera for pressure points to block the pain, otherwise she would certainly be dead now._ I thought as I healed the horribly sprained and cracked bones and muscles of her body. _Oh my beautiful princess, when all of this is done, I must talk to Uncle Hades and make sure Darphus and the rest of those sorry excuses for soldiers who hit you during your Gauntlet get put in the worst circles of Tartarus._

Once I had healed her body, I clothed her in one of my favorite negligees, a thigh length ruby red silk gown that molded to her perfect form, and changing into my own black silk lounge pants, and reclined on a black leather chair a near replica of my thrown, but without the skulls, and waited for Xena to return from Morpheus's realms.

"What should your punishment be, my beautiful princess? It must be something truly special, to make you understand just what you put me through." I mused, while I watched her sleeping form. "Perhaps I should make you go and help those poor mortals Jercules is so fond of. And you can start with rescuing some residents of Potedeia from Draco. Then you can go and try and make peace with your mother in Amphipolis."

Draco….I had never really cared for him, he was great with the offerings, don't get me wrong, but he had a certain lack of morality that had always bothered me. I may be the God of War, but there are still certain rules that my warlords, soldiers, and worshipers had to adhere to. A moral code of not harming women and children was at the top of that list, second only to not harming my chosen and wife, and if she gave an order it had to be followed as if I myself had given it. For some reason Draco had always had problems with those two rules.

A small moan came from the bed interrupting my musings. I quickly turned my focus back to the bed and saw a frown marring my wife's face. Frowning, I quickly checked our bond to make sure there wasn't any remaining injuries I had missed that would be causing her physical pain. I didn't feel anything, which meant that Morpheus wasn't doing his job. _Yet another relative I'm going to have to have a discussion with_ , _oh goodie_. I thought as I moved to the bed and pulled the one thing that seemed to bring any happiness to my life into the safety of my arms.

"You're ok, I'm here." I said soothingly, running my hands through her hair. Once she was resting against my side, her whimpers slowed and finally stopped. As she snuggled closer into my side, I sent her soothing thoughts through our bond.

 _I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you about Darphus."_ I heard a sleepy voice say inside my head. _Thank you for healing the injuries those bastards inflicted_. _I hope in time you can forgive me for breaking our vows. I never wanted to hurt you._

 _You are welcome Princess. I will forgive you in time. But know that you will be punished for breaking our vows. As punishment I am exiling you for six years from The Halls of War. You will also help those less fortunate against the likes of Draco, Virilius, Tegason, Sadus, and Carus. You will also go to Amphipolis and attempt to make peace with your mother._

As I finished listing her punishments, her eyes snapped open, and she exclaimed,

"You can't be serious! I will happily go against Draco and the other warlords but making peace with my mother?! After what happened with Lyceus, that is never going to happen! Have you so quickly forgotten what happened the last time she saw me and what her words were? 'this is no longer your home, and you are no longer my daughter! If you ever show your face around here again, you will be killed!'" she spat out in a perfect imitation of her mother. "And to exile me from our home? I know I hurt you, with my recent actions, but you _can't_ forbid me from the one place that means the most to me!" This last was said in near hysterics.

"I'm sorry princess, but those are my terms. Starting tomorrow you are forbidden from entering these Halls for six years. You and Argo will also make your way to Potedeia, where you will find Draco trying to enslave some of the towns' women. I want you to remind him that I do not condone the mistreatment of Greek women nor do I accept enslavement of people under my protection."

 _Does that mean that I won't be seeing you every evening or sleeping in your arms?_ She asked in a heartbroken voice.

"Not at first, Princess. You have to earn that back." I said wiping a tear from her eye. "However, that does _not_ mean that I won't be looking in on you and keeping you on your toes. I must make sure you stay safe, because unlike some, I don't break my vows. Now come here, you are exhausted and still need your sleep." I said with a sigh, as I kissed the top of her head. How was I going to survive six years without her in my arms or our home?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer** : still don't own Xena, Ares, Hercules or any characters related to their shows. Wish I did, though.

When Xena woke up the next morning, she was in an unfamiliar clearing. _I don't even get to say farewell? I guess I don't really deserve that after what happened. Still it would have made this at least a little easier, and I could possibly fool myself into thinking this is just like any time I am about to leave on an extended campaign. Make that_ _ **was**_ _about to leave. Now to try and figure out where I am and make my way to Potedeia._ She thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

My heart broke as I watched my wife through a portal from my temple in Sparta. I _HATED_ seeing her cry. _Even though I can't bring myself to be in your presence at present, Pricness, I will be watching you and helping you when and where I can._ I made a small scroll appear next to her bed roll, along with a small amount of food. _Can't have you poisoning yourself with your cooking, that would ruin my planned punishment_ , I thought to myself with a small smirk. _How someone who grew up in a tavern like her mother's, and failed to learn any decent cooking skills, was a long running joke between the two of us._ The one time I asked her to cook for me, I had to have Apollo give me a special house call so that I didn't end up in Tartarus. _Forget hind's blood, or the Dagger of Helios, my wife's lack of cooking skills could kill any mortal or immortal much more painfully, no doubt about it!_ I thought to myself with a wry chuckle.

Turning my attention back to the portal in front of me, I saw a small smile appear as Xena noticed the food, followed by a slightly intrigued expression as she reached for the scroll. Unrolling, the scroll, I saw her reading my message. _You're welcome for the breakfast, Princess. Don't want you dying before your punishment can even start_. I saw her snort with very unladylike laughter at the first line. _As far as your location, you are a mile and a half outside of Potedeia. Once you are done there I will send Argo to you, so you can get to Amphipolis. Even though I won't be around, I_ _ **will**_ _be keeping an eye on you, can't have you getting into too much trouble, now can I?_

Rolling her eyes at the fact that I would be keeping an eye on her, and perhaps making things a little more interesting for her if I called in a few favors from my annoying siblings, I watched as Xena grabbed a honey and butter flavored roll and slathered some blueberry jelly on before eating it. Chasing that down with an apple and grape juice, she packed up the few belongings I had sent with her, her travel armor, breast dagger, boot dagger, specially made sword, and chakram, before making her way toward the town.

She suddenly perked up as she heard what sounded like screams from up ahead. _I guess that's my cue._ _Time to get started on this stupid atonement kick, the sooner it starts, the sooner it's over and I can go back to my home and husband, if he will still have me._ Xena couldn't help thinking, with a heavy sigh. I could always hear her thoughts when watching her through the portal, one of the many benefits of being her husband and the god she had chosen to pledge herself to.

"What do we have here? Looks like some of Draco's lackeys trying to kidnap and enslave some innocent townswomen, I gue…."

"Let the others go. Take me instead!" Xnea was interrupted by a redheaded teen. _Well this is an interesting change to my plans. Who is this uppity peasant girl?_ I couldn't help wondering.

"Gabrielle, no!" one of the other women said

"Quiet, all of you! You will be coming with us!" One of the guards spat, giving a hard yank on the rope binding the women.

"No, they will not. The only place they will be going, is back to their families." Xena said pulling out her sword, an eager expression appearing on her face. "Let's see if Draco's lackeys have gotten any better since the last time I encountered them." A derisive chuckle followed this statement, making it obvious how likely she thought it was that they might have any chance of defeating her.

"You don't know how big of a mistake you've just made, lady." The one who appeared to be in charge said, as he pulled out his sword, signaling the others to stay back while he dealt with what he thought was a minor inconvenience. He was flabbergasted when not even two minutes into the fight, he was disarmed and had both his sword, and his opponent's, swords pointed at his neck.

"Would anyone else like to have a go? Or will you agree to let these women go back to their families before I humiliate the rest of you the way I did your leader?" Xena sneared, as she watched the men look at each other, then at their leader, before turning and running toward where she figured their camp was. "Oh, tell Draco Xena says hello, and that his latest actions have greatly displeased Ares, God of War and Prince of Olympus." Xena called after the men, making them run even faster on hearing just who had defeated them. "I guess he got some new recruits since the last time we fought. I see his training methods haven't improved any, nor has his ability to instill loyalty in his pathetic excuse for troops." She muttered to herself with an annoyed shake of her head.

"We can't thank you enough for rescuing us."

"Are you really Xena, the Warrior Princess?" This last came from the redhead, who was apparently named Gabrielle, who looked awestruck.

"That's what some call me. Come on let's get you all back to your families." Xena said with a slight roll of her eyes, as she led them in the direction they indicated was the way back to their town, Gabrielle chattering nonstop.

 _Does she ever stop?! This is worse than having to listen to Discord and Strife trying to explain why they failed at some task or other that Ares gave them._

"I can't believe Xena, the Warrior Princess of Kalamai and sacker of Corinth just rescued us! I have so many questions! What was the battle of Kalamai really like? I heard you killed 30 warriors in one go, with some special weapon that had been given to you by the God of War, because you were his Chosen Warrior. Is it true that you are his Chosen? How does one even become the chosen of one of the gods? How did you come up with the ideas you used during the Battle of Corinth?" the girl she knew now was named Gabrielle, hounded her. "if you are the Chosen of one of the gods, that must mean you have interacted with him. What was that like? Have you met other gods and goddesses?"

Xena kept silent during this interrogation. Silently rolling her eyes at each question, and how ridiculous each one seemed. _Did she know gods? Of course, I knew gods! Tartarus, I have even married one of the twelve, and the heir to Olympus no less!_ _Was I ever this naïve?_ _As soon as I get these peasants back to their village I will make my way to Amphipolis, and see what fresh torment awaits me there._

Upon reaching Potedeia, Xena was relieved to be free of the women.

"Where are you headed next." Gabrielle asked as Xena headed back for the road they just left.

"Wherever my feet take me."

"Would you care for some company? This small-town life is not for me. I want to be a bard! The man my family wants me to marry is a real bore, and refuses to have anything to do with me being a bard. I hear there is an amazing academy in Athens for people who want to be bards."

"A gentle person like that is very rare to find. And I travel alone." Xena said walking further down the tree lined path. "Go back to your village, become a bard, marry that gentle farmer. Your life will be something to be proud of."

With that last bit of advice, Xena rounded the corner and did the special whistle for Argo. Hearing the pounding hooves of her mare, Xena couldn't help a small smile forming on her face. As Argo reached her, a happy whinny greeted the dark haired female warrior.

"I know, I've missed you too. Are you ready to see where my journey began?" Xena asked her mare, with some trepidation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters from Xena or Hercules, nor do I own Melt Into Me_

 _ **Dedication: This chapter is in honor of what would have been Kevin Smith's 55th Birthday, and to the memory of a close family friend, Suzanne Hibbs, who died from a massive stroke 3/15/2018, may you both enjoy the forever green fields of the Elysian Fields.**_

As Xena mounted Argo, and turned in the direction of Amphipolis, she couldn't help thinking about the last time she had been to Amphipolis.

 _Xena and Ares had just announced their engagement, and all of Olympus was celebrating. Ares in a black silk vest with the runes of war along the sides and black silk pants was talking with his parents while Xena, wearing a silver tiara in her hair which had been braided into a crown around her head and dressed in a one shouldered dress that started out in a light blue, which matched her eyes, then darkened to a royal blue, it had a form fitting bodice with a loose skirt with a slit up the side, was happily chatting with Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite._

 _"So Xena, what does your mom think of your engagement?" Athena asked._

 _"I actually haven't told her yet, we aren't exactly on speaking terms. Haven't been for nearly a year, since she disowned me, and I was kicked out of Amphipolis after Cortese's attack. Once this celebration is done Ares and I were planning on sharing the news with her, and inviting her to the wedding…" Xena said with a hint of sadness, it still bothered her that her mother couldn't see that she had saved her village from being destroyed._

 _"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that everything goes well and that we see her at the wedding. She was always one of my favorite citizens in Amphipolis. Congratulations, again Xena. I'm glad you entered my brother's life." Athena said with a smile._

 _Since the raven-haired warrior had entered Ares's life, he had actually become much more tolerable, not causing near the trouble for the Athenian armed forces and keeping his Spartan warriors on a much tighter leash._

 _Artemis agreed with her sister. "I too hope that everything goes well, and that you and your mother can make amends for whatever past grievances she has against you. If not then it is her loss and our gain in a wonderful princess of war and potential new goddess, right Dite?"_

 _"Right Artie! By the way, Warrior Babe, I absolutely love this dress you are wearing! It really brings out your eyes, and truly makes you look like a goddess among goddesses!" the love goddess said, with a smile._

 _"Thank you Dite. Ares really does have good taste when it comes to some of the clothes he has made for me." Xena said with a small smile, as she ran a finger along her engagement ring. It was a princess cut ruby in a silver band with a chakram and a black rose embedded on one side and the rune of war on the other side of the gem._

 _As if sensing they were talking about him, Ares walked over to the four women, saying "Are you ready to go to Amphipolis to share the news with your mother, my dear?"_

 _Turning and greeting her now fiancée with a gentle kiss, Xena replied, "Ready as I can be. If you will excuse me, Thena, Artemis, and Dite?" Xena placed her hand in Ares' as she said this._

 _"Of course, Xe! Good luck!" Athena spoke for the three goddesses, as they watched the couple disappear._

 _Reappearing in an alley near her mother's tavern, Xena couldn't help tightening her grip as she felt a knot of tension take residence in the pit of her stomach at the thought of once again facing her mother. Turning to look at his Princess, Ares noticed how nervous she looked, Ares gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said_

 _"Everything will be ok, Princess. She can't do anything to you, not while I'm with you."_

 _That being said, they walked out of the alley and made their way into the tavern. Thankfully it was a slow day and the place was practically empty. Hearing the door open, Cyrene looked up ready to greet the new customer, only to have the smile fall from her face and her gaze harden at seeing her daughter enter with a man, and both wearing clothes that would have cost her more than her tavern could earn her in a lifetime._

 _"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after what you did the last time." Cyrene spat at her daughter. "And where did you get the money to pay for such an expensive dress? Are you now whoring yourself out to the highest bidder? Well I won't have any part of that in my home, nor will I have the likes of you under my roof. You were warned what would happen if you dared to show your face in this town again!"_

 _Hearing the hateful words coming from his soon to be mother-in-law's mouth, Ares felt his blood begin to boil._ Who did this mortal think she was to insult his Chosen, and soon to be wife in such a way?!

" _if you value your insignificant life, and this pathetic excuse of a building you call a tavern, you will not say another word, mortal! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE THE CHOSEN OF WAR AND SOON TO BE WIFE OF THE HEIR TO OLYMPUS A WHORE?! THE ONLY REASON WE CAME WAS TO SHARE THE NEWS OF YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER'S ENGAGEMENT AND INVITE YOU TO THE WEDDING! I see now that was a mistake. If you ever say or think anything remotely in the same category as what you have just made the mistake of calling my fiancée, it will be the last thing you ever do! Come on, Princess. I can see it was a mistake to come here and think this Bacchae loving harpy would welcome our joyous news."_

 _Finishing his tirade, the couple of war disappeared from the tavern, and reappeared in the Halls of War. "I never thought she would accuse me of whoring myself out... I knew she wouldn't be happy to see me, but I never expected her to be that cruel!" Xena said, fighting a losing battle against the tears that had threatened to fall since her mother accused her of being a tramp._

 _Pulling her close to himself, Ares wrapped his arms firmly around he, and as he soothingly ran his fingers through her hair, he softly told her, "she had no right to say those things to you sweetheart. You are NOT a whore. You are_ _ **MY PRINCESS**_ _, and soon to be wife. She is just jealous that you will be the wife of the heir to Olympus, which also makes you the future Queen of the Gods."_

 _Sniffling a little as her tears finally eased, Xena couldn't help asking, "Why did you choose me? Out of all the mortals and immortals on this planet, what did you see in that pathetic village girl who stood up to Cortese that stood out from all the other wannabe warriors throughout the ages?"_

" _You really have no idea, about your grace and beauty, do you? It was also foretold by the very first Oracle of Delphi that the God War, who I hear is quite a handsome devil, " as he said this, Ares wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a small smack from his Princess and a chuckle "Not modest at all are you?" she said before he continued, "'The Enyo of the God of War shall have long raven tresses, icy blue eyes, and they shall find each other in the midst of tragedy. Only together shall they bring unity and honor to what til now has been a dishonorable discipline.' From the moment you first picked up a wooden sword, you were meant to be my Enyo, my better half. I spent close to a millennium searching for you before your spirit called me to you outside of Amphipolis." As he finished, he tilted her head from where it was resting against his chest and gave her a loving kiss to show just how much she truly meant to him._

Realizing the daylight was quickly fading, and that she needed to stop for the day and make camp, the Warrior Princess started looking for a clearing where she could set up camp. Seeing a clearing ahead, she sighed in resignation.

"Here we go, girl. Our resting spot for tonight, and lots of delicious grass for you." As she said this, Xena dismounted the mare, and proceeded to unsaddle her. As she reached into one of the saddle bags for some food, she felt a chain against her fingers. _It can't be…_ but it was. As a wedding gift, Ares had given her a copy of his necklace, with one change to the rune on his own, surrounding the rune of war was a copy of her chakram and sword. It symbolized that she was indeed his equal, his Enyo, and wife. _I can't believe he put it in there…_ taking the necklace from the saddle bag she proceeded to put the necklace around her neck where she knew it belonged. Finding the food she had originally been searching for the Warrior Princess finished eating and proceeded to make a fire and set up her bedroll.

 _I wonder what Aer is doing right now? Probably checking on some war or another through one of his portals._ She thought with a snort. _Not sure how well I will sleep tonight. This will be the first time in ten years, either one of us will be sleeping alone._ She thought climbing into her bedroll, as a small tear made its way down her cheek. Ever since they had gotten engaged, they had spent every night together, starting by talking about their day and, if she was on campaign, plotting the next day's progress and ending with her falling asleep with her head resting on his chest, being lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart and safely enclosed in his warm embrace. "Goodnight Aer. I love you." She said in a small voice. It was a habit she had started sometime shortly after they had gotten engaged, and had never been able to break, even when they had one of their fights, she could never fall asleep until she had said that to him, and he had reassuringly answered her with similar words. _Goodnight baby, I love you, too. Good job with Draco's goons by the way. So who is more annoying, a jealous Discord or that annoying wannabe bard peasant you met in Potedeia today?_ I asked through our bond with a slight chuckle.

 _I think the peasant girl. I can always threaten to call you to put Discord in her place, if Discord starts getting too annoying. You know how terrified she is of you._ My Princess answered, a smirk evident in her voice.

 _And to answer your question from earlier today, no you were never as annoying as that blonde. Not even a jealous Aphrodite on a sugar high is as annoying! Go to sleep, Princess. You have a very long and trying day ahead of you tomorrow._ I said softly, mentally singing our song ( _Melt Into Me)_ to lull her to sleep.

Watching her sink into sleep, I couldn't help sighing. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and my temples felt empty without her presence in them. How were we supposed to make it six years of this? Glancing back at the portal in which she was supposed to be sleeping, I saw her tossing and turning, and a frown marring her perfect features. _What in Tartarus? I told Morpheus to make sure she got nothing but pleasant dreams or he would be sent straight to the Abyss!"_ I thought angrily. "MORPHEUS!"I thundered. As he appeared, I grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder and dragged him to the portal showing Xena. "I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU GAVE MY WIFE ANYTHING OTHER THAN PLEASANT DREAMS!"

"I swear I have never given her anything other than those pleasant dreams you ensured, brother. I have also passed that warning on to my assistants. Perhaps you should go and check on your wife and see for yourself before you go accusing a god of something he has not done." My brother said, disappearing.

 _Perhaps he is right. Unlike some of my family, he has kept his word and never gone back on his word. 'I'm sorry I blamed you brother. You know how protective I am of her.'_ I told him mentally. Being the god of dreams Morpheus was one of the few gods everyone could talk to mentally. ' _Your apology is accepted. I understand your protectiveness of her, now go see if you can help her have a peaceful journey to my realms.'_

Transporting myself to the clearing, I quietly greeted Argo, who was standing guard over her mistress. "Hey girl. Guarding my princess, like always, hmm? Let's see what we can do to ease her troubled sleep, shall we?" I said, softly rubbing the palomino's nose as she softly whickered to me, nuzzling my arm for the apple she knew I had for her. After giving her the apple, I knelt next to Xe, and gently entered her mind to see what was plaguing her.

A puzzled expression appeared on my face, seeing that she was indeed having what was supposed to be wonderful dream. In her dream the two of us were riding along the countryside on our horses, Argo and Enyalius, chatting about the latest party on Olympus and where we were going to celebrate the winter solstice this year. _She should not be tossing and turning like she is. What is bothering you, Princess?_ I couldn't help thinking. "Princess, why are you tossing and turning so on your bedroll. One would think you would be enjoying this." I told her as I pulled Enyalius to a stop.

"I am not enjoying this, because I can sense that other than right now, the real you is not truly next to me, and I can't seem to get comfortable without your reassuring presence next to me." She huffed out, angered by the fact that she has become so dependent on my presence in her life. "I know, how much I hurt you, but can't you at least stay with me at night, while I'm asleep, so I can at least pretend everything is normal?" she said burrowing into me and placing her head on my chest above my heart like every other night the past ten years.

Pulling her close, and gently wiping the tears from her eyes, I said. "Oh, Xe, all you had to do was ask. You know that even when I'm furious at you, I can't deny you anything. Now come on, enjoy your sleep, and know that Argo and I will be guarding you all night." As I said this I gave her a gentle, but very loving kiss on her lips. Feeling her snuggle even deeper into my embrace, I gently withdrew from her dream and settled down next to her sleeping form. "I'm here, Xe, go to sleep. I will be with you tomorrow when you see Cyrene, even though you won't sense me." I whispered in her ear, feeling her grip on me tighten and a relieved sigh come from her mouth, as I settled her in her favorite position against my side with her head nestled against my chest and above my heart. _She's right, even when I'm furious at her, I can't deny her anything._ I thought to myself as I stroked her raven tresses in a soothing motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Disclaimer: still don't own them_

When Xena awoke the next morning, Ares was already gone, or so the Warrior Princess suspected, since she couldn't feel his presence, nor did she see him. She was mistaken however, because he was still with her, hidden just far enough in the ether that she couldn't' sense him. He could and would do this to her as a joke first thing in the morning sometimes.

After finishing her breakfast and storing her bed roll, Xena mounted her mare and asked her, "Are you ready to see where I grew up, girl? I don't know if I'm ready for this or what type of reception I will be getting." This really was _**not**_ something she was looking forward to. But if this was what it took to make up for that stupid decision she had made with her half-brother-in-law, then so be it, besides it couldn't be any worse than when they had gone to tell Cyrene about their engagement, could it?

The closer she got to Amphipolis, the more nervous the Warrior Princess became. As she reached the outskirts of what used to be her home, she pulled the golden mare to a halt as her nerves finally got the better of her. "I really don't' think I can do this, Argo." As she said this, Xena heard the very voice she was dreading.

"What are you doing back here? Did that conniving husband of yours find a better wife? Someone who was going to remain faithful to him, perhaps? This is no longer your home! Get out of here! "Cyrene said, looking up from her spot in the communal garden at the edge of town, throwing a stone that left a deep gash on the Princess of War's arm.

"I came here to try and make amends with you, and to come and visit Lyceus's tomb. Why do you assume that Ares and I are no longer together? We have never been happier than we are right now." Xena lied to her mother. Even though they had never been close, the words coming from her mother's mouth shocked and hurt her more than anything she had heard before.

"If that's true, then why are bards singing tales of how you and the great hero Hercules defeated the army of Ares, and that you are now engaged to the hero? And it will be a cold day in Tartarus before you will be allowed in that mausoleum!" Cyrene spat at her daughter.

"That army had gone rogue, and it just so happened that this one time Hercules and I had a common goal. As far as me being engaged to him, I refuse to dishonor the vows I made to my chosen god, husband, and heir to Olympus, but I will say that couldn't be further from the truth! You should also know that bards will twist their tales in numerous ways in order to earn coin, so don't believe everything you hear!" Xena spat, storming away from her mother, and mounting Argo. _Gods I can't do this! There is no way she and I can ever have a positive relationship, she refuses to accept who I am, or my relationship with Ares!"_ she thought as she urged Argo away from the place where, ever since her younger brother had been killed, she had nothing but bad memories. _What was Aer thinking by making me try and reestablish our relationship?_

"Run away Xena! That's all you ever do when things get difficult, or don't go the way you want!" Cyrene's voice called out after her estranged daughter.

 _Are you a warrior princess or not?_ A voice whispered in her head. _You defied the odds and won the Battle of Kalamai! This may be a battle of words, but it is no less important than that battle that you won with your sword!_

Turning around to face Cyrene, Xena spat "You're wrong Cyrene. I'm done running. I haven't run **from** anything since before Lyceus died. The only running I do now, is chasing after people who either anger me or defy me. And I will have you know that anyone who dares to attempt either of those things, quickly regrets it. You are lucky that Ares does not strike you down where you stand for accusing me of breaking my vows to him, and with his mortal enemy no less! You obviously have a death wish woman.

One would think that you would be honored that one of the twelve major Olympian gods, and the Heir to Olympus no less, chose your one daughter to be his wife and his one and only chosen, the one the Fates foretold would become his Enyo, his better half. But no! not the woman who gave birth to me! No, she would never humble herself and admit that all those years ago she was wrong when she called me, The Warrior Princess of Kalamai and wife of Ares, God of War, a whore! Do you know what other name, I was called while leading my husband's armies, _mother_? " The warrior princess yelled at the woman who had given her birth, sneering as she said mother. "You don't deserve the honor of being addressed as my mother after the way you have besmirched my name these last ten years! I was called the Gods' Favorite. Would you like to know why I was given that name? it is because I am the one mortal that all of the twelve would do anything for, including turning a blind eye and refusing to allow the Furies or Nemesis to torment me if anything were to happen to you, or if I were to kill or or you to be killed. So you see Cyrene, I will indeed be walking inside these gates and visiting my dearly departed brother whether you like it or not, because I don't' think you want this town to face the wrath of any of the Olympians if I were to tell them you denied me this one thing." She said with a snarl as she stalked past the amazed woman and over to the family mausoleum.

As Xena entered the mausoleum and made her way to the stone coffin holding the body of her beloved younger brother, she couldn't help a sad sigh escaping her. "Oh, Ly…. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last visited. You know mother and I never got along, and unfortunately it only got worse after you died. But in some ways my life has also gotten much better." She said, a small smile gracing her face as she pictured the expression on her beloved brother's face when he heard the next piece of news. "Your sister is the wife of one of the twelve of Olympus. And not just any one of the twelve, but Ares, the God of War and Heir to Olympus. I know, I was shocked too! But apparently, he has been searching for me for eternity, since the Fates foretold our union. It's been an amazing ten years with him Ly. At least it was until I went and screwed everything up with his mongrel half-brother, Jercules. Gods, why did I have to succumb to that idiot's charms? If I hadn't, I'd still be living in my home in the mountains of Macedonia, in the most beautiful fortress you've ever seen, and views I can't do justice by describing using words. Instead I am forbidden from returning for several years, and am forced to steal moments with my husband and help reign in, and potentially kill, the warlords who are no longer following the moral code Aer has for all his warriors. I have to leave now, but I will be back, and it won't be ten years between visits this time, I promise." The Warrior Princess said placing a small kiss where her brother's forehead would have been, wiping a few stray tears from her face. _Other than Aer, Lyceus was the only one who ever understood me, and I could talk over my troubles with._ _He would have loved getting know the gods, and would have given me all kinds of grief over being the wife and only chosen of the God of War._ Xena couldn't help thinking with a small chuckle..

As she left the mausoleum, she saw Cyrene heading toward the tavern.

"I will be stopping by from time to time to visit my brother, and to make sure you have not spread any more lies about me. I look forward to our next meeting." Saying this, Xena made her way to where she had left Argo grazing. "Ready to leave this place, girl? I've had enough 'family' time for now." Mounting her horse, they headed for their next adventure, both happy to be away from that place that had few happy memories for future ruler of Olympus.

After several miles' worth of riding Xena felt my presence beside her. Pulling Argo to a stop, Xena was shocked to see me astride Enyalius, his blood bay coat glistening in the sunlight. Upon seeing her friend, and constant companion, Argo nickered a flirty greeting, making Xena and me chuckle. "I'm proud of you, Xe. I half expected you to run her through with your sword when she started accusing you of those things. I was tempted to have Zeus strike her down when I saw you getting ready to leave. No one talks to **my** wife and Princess like that and gets away with it without a punishment!" I said angrily.

"Believe me, she did get punished. She finally realized that she can't intimidate me anymore, nor can she deny me the right to visit my brother or family mausoleum. Gods I can't believe I finally stood up to her! After all the years she spent belittling me, and asking why I couldn't be more ladylike, and why didn't I settle down with some nice farmer in Amphipolis?" she said this last line in perfect imitation of Cyrene. I couldn't help chuckling at how much she sounded like that harpy. Then I frowned at the thought of anyone else being her husband.

"You wouldn't have been happy as the wife of mere villagers. You were destined to be mine, as I was destined to be yours." dismounting, I helped her dismount, then pulled her close, knowing just how emotionally drained she was after dealing with that woman, and visiting her brother. "You were always meant to be more than a farmer or tavern owner, Princess. Now relax and lets just enjoy the trails on Argo and Enyalius, like we used to, hmm?" I said, stroking her hair soothingly as I felt her arms tighten around me.

"Or we could enjoy the scenery, have a late lunch together, and then enjoy a nice long ride together…" she said in a wheedling tone, as her stomach growled loudly at the suggestion of food.

Chuckling quietly to myself, I asked, "Do you mean to tell me that you failed to eat this morning Xe? You _know_ the risks to warriors who don't take care of themselves properly!" I said in a slightly aggravated tone. "A warrior can't fight a decent battle on an empty stomach. How many cities did you conquer because you ruined their food supplies during long sieges?" I reminded her.

Hanging her head in shame, we had had this conversation countless times before, with me threatening to use godly tricks to hold her down unless she agreed to eat before a battle, my wife mumbled "I know I should have eaten more this morning, but with all the nerves I just couldn't' swallow more than that lone roll." A note of stubbornness filled her voice as she added, "I did try, because I could hear you saying 'a warrior can't fight a decent battle on an empty stomach.'" I said the line along with her with a smirk. It was the first rule any soldier who agreed to serve me learned. "But at least I ate something! And I'm asking for food, and admitting I didn't eat as well as I should have, without you threatening me with those godly tricks, so we are at least making progress on that front!" She finished with a broad smile, knowing that she had gotten her way yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Disclaimer: nope still don't own them, wish I did though_

After we finished our late lunch, I made the plates and goblets disappear, and we mounted our horses and rode together, enjoying the peace and ease of just riding together. After several hours' worth of riding, Xena broke the peaceful silence by asking, "Aer can I renegotiate part of my punishment?" She had a pleading look on her face.

 _It must be big, if she is willing to plead and beg._ I thought, knowing that I could count on one hand the number of times she had ever begged for anything. "That depends on what it is, Princess. You already have me spending every night with you. Which might I add, was really not part of my plan." I said with a mock grumble.

"I have one request, on the first day of spring, could you take me to our garden, so I can get one of the black roses you created for me to always remember Lyceus, and place some in his tomb? I know I have no right to ask this, but I was telling Ly about them while I visited him today, only to realize that I didn't have any, and really wishing that I had remembered to take one before we… left."

As she finished stating her request, I understood. Her brother had been killed on the first day of spring, and we always spent that day in the garden I had created for her to remember him , with a special black rose that I had named the Lycean Rose in his honor. "I'm sorry, Sweet, but I can't do that. A banishment means no returning for the allotted time; however, I will send you one of his roses every year on that date to place by his coffin, and I will send a several right now. To tell you the truth, I thought you were going to ask about our other tradition of spending solstice night by the lake, while my cousin Diana graces us with her beautiful full moon." Solstice night by the lake was where we had first confessed our love to each other, and where I had proposed to her, and every year on that night we stood by the lake and watched my cousin Diana show off her splendid beauty.

"I wanted to but thought I might have a better chance with the garden. Especially given my recent actions and didn't feel it was right to remind you of how deeply I hurt you by momentarily disregarding the vow I made to you in front of the fates and the other gods." She said softly. "I still wish I knew what I had ben thinking when I did that. All I know was that the second his hands started roaming over me, I realized what a mistake I was making, and all I could think was how could I be doing this to you, to the one person who had stood by me through everything, and no matter how awful my actions were, or how many people I killed, that you were always there to comfort me, and chase away the demons and horrors of what I'd witnessed and done on the battlefield. Gods Ares, I truly don't deserve…"

"Xena?! Did you say 'Ares'? So you do know the gods!" a breathless, annoying voice came out of nowhere, announcing the strawberry blonde wannabe bard my princess had rescued back in Potedeia.

"What in Tartarus is she doing here?! I really don't want anything to do with her, Aer! I swear if she starts following me, it will not end well." Xena said in a tone of voice I knew all too well. It was one that she took with anyone in her former army who dared contradict her, and never bode well for them, often being the last thing one of her soldiers heard before either she or I ended their miserable life.

Halting our horses, we looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and turned to face the intruder, only to be joined by my ditsy blonde sister. _Could this really get any worse? Now we have to deal with two dumb blondes!_ I snarled through our bond. _Oh joy. What could Dite possibly want, this time? I am not going to one of her sleepovers or participating in one of her fashion shows, not after what happened the last time I went to one of those!_ I couldn't help the smirk appearing on my face at the memories that surfaced thanks to my wife's reply. _It isn't funny, Aer! That was absolutely humiliating! And in front of my entire army no less!_ Xena bit back. _I dunno about that Xe. I thought the outfit was very flattering…and I do recall that you didn't lose a single soldier that day, and obliterated your opponent_

 _You would! The only reason we won, was because they were so shocked at my appearance in that_ _ **outfit**_ _, as you called it. Now shall we see what these two blondes want?_ Xena said with a very sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Studmuffin, Warrior Babe! Like why are the barriers up around your home in Macedonia? And the priests and priestesses reassigned to temples located elsewhere in Greece?! And Warrior Babe what are these rumors I'm hearing about you having cheated on the Studmuffin here, and with our half-brother?!" My overly dramatic sister wailed, while the irritating wannabe bard stopped in her tracks at the appearance of another member of my family.

"The barriers are up around the Fortress because my wife and I are taking a leave of absence from there, for personal reasons. As far as her cheating on me with Jercules goes, that is no one's business but hers and mine. Now was there anything _really_ important that you needed, DIte" I spat out in a tone that brooked no arguments, and very clearly said not to test my very thin patience when it came to personal matters.

"Unfortunately, there was. Daddy is demanding your presence for some meeting or other the two of you were supposed to have today. I told him I would save him a trip, since I wanted to see my favorite sister-in-law." My sister said with a grin looking towards Xe, then she seemed to notice the other interloper. "Oh who is this? A new friend, Xe? I'm Aphrodite, Goddess of Love." Dite said walking to the strawberry blonde.

Curtseying, the girl gaped for a moment before finding her voice. "I'm Gabrielle. Are you really the goddess of love? And is he really Ares, the God of War? And did he say the Warrior Princess was his _wife_! By the gods! You are more beautiful than the stories give you credit for!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to my Princess, and said, "I'm sorry, Princess. I really must attend this meeting. Why don't you, Argo, and Enyalius take a break in this clearing, let the horses enjoy the grass, and then we will continue our ride. Hopefully without any more interruptions or interlopers." I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before patting my stallion, telling him to behave and mind his mistress, before disappearing to go talk to Zeus about some plan that Strife and Discord had screwed up and put his beloved Hercules in danger, yet again.

With a bell like giggle, Aphrodite told the wannabe bard, "Nice to meet you Gabrielle! Of course, I'm the Goddess of Love! And that was indeed the Studmuffin God of War! Who else would be allowed to get that close to the Warrior Princess? Where have you been the past ten years? Haven't you heard the stories of the raven-haired warrioress who tamed the wild soul of the Lord of Bloody Battles and Terror, and who was the favorite mortal of all the Olympians? Have you been living under a rock, is that why you are so clueless to who this mortal really is?" Aphrodite said, turning to see Xena dismounting Argo and leading the two horses off the path and to the grass in the clearing. After taking their bridals off, the Princess of War patted both horses and told them to enjoy the grass.

Walking back to her sister-in-law, she turned to Gabrielle and asked. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay in your village and get married, and _not to follow me_."

"Well, I figured if I want to be a bard, what better way to do that than to follow the best warrior in the Greek world, and chronicle her adventures? Besides there's an academy for people wanting to become bards in Athens, and I figured I could follow, and eventually I'd get to Athens and then I could enroll, and they could help me hone my craft and improve upon the tales of your adventures…. What? What is so funny?" Gabrielle asked as she saw the goddess and warrioress burst into laughter.

"You do know that the academy only accepts male students, don't you? Only with Thena's blessing can a female enter. And that hasn't happened in, what one hundred years?" Xena said.

"Actually, there is that new bard…. What'e her name? Safron? Sapo, Sappho! That's it! Not even her friend Erinna was able to get Thena's blessing, and she's said to equally good." Aphrodite corrected Xena. "but before that it had been two hundred years since a female bard was granted entrance to the Academy."

A dejected expression appeared on Gabrielle's face, at this piece of news, before lighting up with an idea. "You said that Xena here is a favorite of the Gods, right? What if she talked to Athena, and put in a good word for me? Do you think she might givem her blessing to get in then?"

Xena and Aphrodite both burst into laughter, before Xena ansered, "boy you really are clueless! That is not how being a favorite of the Gods works! If I so much as attempted to call Thena for something so mundane, she'd laugh and tell me it was ridiculous, before forbidding Ares from ever healing my injuries again!"

"Ok, so how about I join you on your journey, and chronicle it. That way everyone knows the story of how the Chosen of War redeemed herself, and I can only improve my skills! After all as the saying goes, practice makes perfect!" Gabrielle suggested.

"That's a great idea, little one! It's a win-win, Xe! The world gets the correct story of your redemption and you can quash those nasty rumors, about you and Hercules…" Dite said with a smile, she really liked the wannabe bard.

"Not for me it isn't! Dite you know I don't like companions! I am a commander or a lone wolf! Also Ares will never agree to her joining me during my deeds. You know he said it was supposed to be only me who went up against those warlords! How am I supposed to confront them if I have to worry about some village girl who doesn't know the first thing about defending herself?! You know what kind of people these guys are, she will end up dead before the week is out!" Xena snarled leading the ditzy goddess out of Gabrielle's earshot.

Meanwhile, up on Olympus I was having my own argument with Zeus. "So let me get this straight. Knowing about the protection order on Hercules, your wife still tried to have him killed? Only to have her plan backfire because of the strong friendship between my son and his best friend Iolaus? And then the army that you gave her betrayed her because she saved the life of one baby, and made her walk The Gauntlet, a ritual you started, and up until now no mortal has survived? And then teamed up with Hercules to defeat the leader of said army who you brought back from the dead, gave Graegus, who ended up once again killing him, and got Graegus destroyed in the process. This last bit because your wife cheated on you with your brother," Zeus said

"Half-brother" I interrupted in a snarl, earning a glare from my father.

"After he managed to make her see that there was a life outside of leading your army. And not only have you allowed her to remain among the living, but you are still having contact with her **and** sending her after more of your warlords who have gone rogue? I must say I am surprised, Ares. I was under the impression no one was allowed that close to your wife, and allowed to live, and if she ever betrayed you that her life was forfeit." Zeus said from his throne in the Olympian meeting room.

I was seated in my usual style with one leg swung over the side of my own throne and getting more and more frustrated the longer this "meeting" went on. Zeus knew damn well that the only reason his beloved half-breed of a son was still living and not with his wife and kids in Hades' realm was because of the protection order he had on Jercules. It also didn't help that I could feel Xena's annoyance and anger through our bond, which only heightened my own annoyance.

"Zeus, you know damn well the only reason your precious half=breed of a son is because of that protection order you have on him! As far as my wife's punishment, that is up to me to decide, as her lord, husband, and chosen God. I will also punish her for disobeying your protection order on your mongrel half-breed son. You are not to go near her or dispense any punishment, am I understood old man? If there is nothing else, I need to get back to overseeing her punishment." I spat as I started to enter the ether to see what was annoying my princess, only to be stopped in my tracks by Zeus's thunderous voice.

"You forget yourself Ares! I am the King of the Gods of Olympus and your father! You will address me with respect! If I feel the need to step in and add my own punishment since it was my rule that she disobeyed."

Turning to once again face the ruler of Olympus, I replied "On the contrary, you seem to have forgotten one of your own rules, _**Dad**_. No god can harm another's Chosen, and since Xena is my sole Chosen, unlike you and the other gods, you can't harm her." With that last thought, I left my throne, and went to rejoin my wife, and finally figure out what was annoying her to the point that I could feel the anger rolling off her even before I left the ether.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ nope still __don't own anything

As soon as I exited the ether, I partially understood why my princess was so angry. Not only did she have to deal with Aphrodite for a prolonged period of time, which was a difficult thing even when someone had not just experienced a major lifestyle change and been banned from one's home, but she had to deal with the irritating wannabe bard she had rescued in Potedia. Oddly enough my ditzy sister and the wannabe bard seemed to have hit it off and formed a quick friendship. Seeing Xena, with a scowl on her face, over by Argo and Enyalius, I quickly exited the ether, and managed to forgo the light show, and mask my entrance so that only my wife knew I had returned, I quickly made my way to the horses, and wrapping an arm around her waist, asked

"Besides recent events, what has you so angry, Princess?"

"The fact that not only did your ditzy blonde sister have to join us, uninvited I might add, but that irritating peasant girl managed to join us, too. Gods I want them to go away. I really can't deal with them right now, not after the day I've had. Can you make the peasant girl appear at the Bard Academy? I really just want her gone from here. And get Dite to go back to Olympus. Or even better, get Dite to accompany her to Athens, I just don't want to deal with them, tonight."

Even in the near darkness I could see how on edge she was. "I will see what I can do, Xe." I could tell there was more to it than the appearance of the two annoying blondes, and hopefully I could get her to tell me what else was bothering her once the two uninvited visitors left. With that in mind I made my way across the clearing to where my favorite sister was busily getting acquainted with the wannabe bard.

"DIte, may I ask a favor, without sounding too rude? Xe and I really need some time with just the two of us, especially given recent events." I said, knowing if there was a surefire way to get my sister to disappear and potentially take our other "guest" with her, it was to play the romantic alone time card. Sometimes playing up the romance aspect, especially with the goddess of love, worked wonders.

"Oh! Of course, Aer! How thoughtless of me. I'll take Gabrielle here to one of my temples in Athens and see what can be done about getting her into the academy tomorrow. 'Thena totally owes me a couple of favors, you know." She whispered to me with a wink. "Enjoy your evening together. If anyone can cheer up the Princess of War and co-defender of Olympus, it's you, Stud Muffin. Come on Gabrielle, I've some stuff you might find interesting in one of my temples." Dite said, taking Gabrielle's hand and disappearing.

Upon seeing the two women disappear, Xena left the two horses and joined me next to the fire. Looking up at the stars, I heard her mutter, "the warriors are still guarding their child." _By Zeus and Hera!_ _How could I have forgotten, what today is! Some husband and father I am!_ Tomorrow marked what would have been the tenth birthday of our son, Solan. He was born during our first year of marriage, and to commemorate his birth, Zeus, the doting grandfather, had created a new trio of constellations. The two warriors, to signify my wife and I, and Auriga for our son, unfortunately during his sixth month of life, we came in to find him not breathing. When we rushed him to Apollo and Athena, they told us it was beyond their powers to heal him. That this type of passing sometimes happened in babies, even demi-gods. Other than the anniversary of her brother's death, this was the hardest day for the two of us.

"Come here, my beautiful princess." I whispered to her, opening my arms to her. Turning around in my arms she rested her head against my chest and placed a kiss above my heart. "I can't believe tomorrow marks ten years. It doesn't seem like it has been that long." She said quietly.

"It really still feels like yesterday when I watched you with him and felt complete. He was truly the most beautiful baby, Xe. If I could make the pain easier on both of us I would in a heartbeat." I said giving her a loving kiss on her lips. "How are you really doing after your "visit" with your mother? I can't believe you didn't let me at least form a fireball while I was defending you." I couldn't help grumbling. "I also noticed you didn't tell her about the fact that she had a grandson."

"I was tempted to let you, believe it or not." She said with a chuckle as we lay beneath our constellation. "However, I figured that wasn't exactly the best way to attempt to get back on her good side. Still I can't believe she called her own daughter those names. I thought she was better than that. I guess the pain from losing Ly and my part in it are still too fresh. After the way she treated me and the names she called me, I didn't feel she deserved to know that part of my past." She yawned as she said this.

"Go to sleep Princess. There will be no warlords or errands for my siblings tomorrow. Just time spent with your husband, and a small surprise." I said pulling her close and started to card my hand through her raven tresses in a soothing manner, and with a thought making the covers of our bedrolls cover us as her eyes drifted closed and she travelled to my brother's realm.

When she awoke the next morning, I could tell Xena was curious as to what my surprise was. Sensing she was awake I made breakfast appear. "Enjoy, Princess." I said with a smile. "As soon as you finish this we will go enjoy your surprise."

As soon as Xena finished eating, I changed our clothes with a thought. My wife was wearing a nice thigh length red dress with black ankle high boots, while I was in a slightly dressier version of my usual attire. Upon seeing her clothing, I received a questioning look. "All will be explained in time, Princess." I said with a small chuckle. Taking her hand, we disappeared into the ether, only to reappear at the entrance to the Elysian Fields.

"Aer…..?"

"I thought you might want to visit with our son, it is tradition on this day is it not?" I said with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough for this Ares! I truly don't deserve you." My wife said after giving me a kiss.

"It is my pleasure, Sweet. Now come on, let's go see Solan!" I said pulling her along the path we both knew only too well, I'm sad to say. However on this solemn day I had one other surprise set up for our visit, one that I hoped she would enjoy just as much as seeing our son.

Nearing the area I knew we would find the two spirits, I heard my wife gasp. "It can't be. Lyceus?!" Dropping my hand she ran to her younger brother, who had turned upon hearing his name, and quickly enfolded his beloved sister in his arms.

"Xena! How are you? I have missed you! You look amazing, are you really married to the God of War? Before you answer my questions, I think there is someone who wants to say hello." Saying this my brother-in-law hands her the baby who had been sitting next to him. "Say hi to your mom, Solan."

"Oh my sweet baby, how I have missed you! I'm doing better, Ly. Yes, I am indeed married to Ares, come join the party Aer!" she said turning to me with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Lyceus. How are you liking things in my uncle's realm?" I said, wanting to make sure he had no complaints that I would need to bring to Hades' attention.

"Likewise, Lord Ares." He said with a bow. "I have no complaints, other than not being able to be among the living with my sister, which unfortunately nothing can be done about." The young man said with a sad smile. "I'm just glad to know she is not alone, even if I am disappointed and angry beyond words at what our mother said to her yesterday. You know that you more than anyone has the right to come and visit my tomb, right sis?" Lyceus said imploringly to Xena. "How did you manage to become the wife to the God of War, and how in Tartarus did he manage to get you in a dress?!"

"None of that! We are family!" I said with a laugh. "I'm glad to hear that things are to your liking. As far as how we ended up together, I'm sorry to say, was due in large part to the events of the day you died." I said softly. "After your mother, brother, and the other citizens of Amphipolis banished your sister, she came to my temple bruised and close to shock begging to be trained by your truly. When I first saw Xe, I was impressed by her skills, of course there were areas that I felt she needed to improve upon. Which led to many arguments, I must say you have one stubborn sister!" I said with a chuckle, which earned me a smack from my wife, and sent Lyceus into gales of laughter.

"If you think she's bad now, you should have seen her when we were kids and Toris tried to tell her what to do! I'll never forget the time she sent him into the river behind mom's tavern, when he made some comment about her washing and hanging the linens, which our mother had assigned as his task for the day, because it was women's work rather than men's work!" the young man said through his laughter, which also caused Xena to start laughing at the memory.

Seeing my wife so happy and carefree, I couldn't help smiling as I continued, "Anyway, as I trained her, we would talk about the events that lead to her banishment, and I discovered that I had found a kindred spirit. Someone who loved and had the possibility to be as skilled in warfare as myself. After an especially good day of training, I brought up the option of her becoming my chosen. Unbeknownst to Xena at the time, she was to become my first, and only, chosen.

On the rare occasions that a god chooses to have only one chosen, like Cupid and Psyche, they also create a love match, and have the option of being bonded for eternity, thus making the mortal a god/goddess and having their life threads merged in the Fates' loom. The only thing your sister has not done is accepting her role as a goddess. She does not yet want that amount of power, feeling she is not yet capable of controlling it, and instead having the power control her. As far as her being in a dress, as the years have passed, she has seen the benefit of wearing a dress and using one's beauty to one's advantage and has actually gotten to the point where she actually enjoys wearing them now." I said with a chuckle.

"Hey dresses can be functional as well as making one look pretty! I can't tell you the number of times I have used dresses to help me finalize an alliance! Remember Thermopolae?" my wife piped up, deciding to rejoin the conversation. Looking at her with our child in her arms, I couldn't help thinking I would like a second chance at being a parent to a child with her. _I wonder if she might be willing to have a second child? She looks so happy, holding Solan. Once we get back from visiting Ly and Solan, I 'll ask her. She was so happy those six months he was with us."_ Content to just watch my wife enjoy the time with her brother and son, I relaxed back against one of the trees that covered the benches we were sitting on.

Several hours later I said, "Unfortunately Princess, we need to go back to the mortal plane, and leave Lyceus and Solan to enjoy the Elysian Fields. We will come back and visit them again besides I have one more surprise for you." I said with a sad smile, as I kissed my son's forehead, and clasped my brother-in-law's forearm in the traditional greeting and farewell of a fellow warrior and comrade in arms.

"Ok, Aer. Ly, I can't wait to see you again. Please keep an eye on your nephew." Xena said wiping a tear from her eye, while she hugged both her brother and son while giving our son a tearful kiss on his head. "Mom and Dad love you more than life my Solan, our little bit of light in a world of darkness and bloodshed."

"You don't even have to ask, Xe. Go enjoy your evening with your husband." He said in a tone that only a loving brother could have gotten away with.

"Why you little….." Xena said as she jokingly smacked his chest with a sad chuckle. "Until next time Ly. I love you." She said walking to join me. "Thank you so much, I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me that you did this for me."

As we disappeared in the aether to our final destination, I just hugged her close, glad to have seen her smile and laugh again. Upon reaching our destination, I heard her gasp.

"But you said, we wouldn't be returning here for six years…."

"I felt you earned a reprieve, given how willingly you have held up your side of the bargain. Also I had a question I wanted to pose to you, especially after seeing you with Solan." I said as we walked into our bedroom. What can I say, gods are allowed to change their minds, and I'm a softy when it comes to my wife. "What would you say if I were to ask you about having another child? We were so happy those six months he was with us. I'd like to give that a second try."

"Are you serious? After my recent actions, you're willing to have another go at being a true family? Of course, I would love to have your child, again. But what will this mean for my punishment?" My princess asked in a shocked voice.

"We will suspend your punishment for the nine months of your pregnancy and the months that you will be nursing our child around the clock, then we will renew your punishment, with a few changes that will be determined once you renew your deeds." I said giving her a kiss as I led her to our bed, making our clothes vanish in the process.


End file.
